wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
February 24, 2016 NXT
The February 24, 2016 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the CFE Arena in Orlando, Florida on January 22, 2016. Episode summary American Alpha vs Blake & Murphy After falling to the red-hot American Alpha last month, former NXT Tag Team Champions Blake & Murphy were out to prove that their loss was a fluke. Chad Gable toyed with Murphy in the opening moments of the match, taking him down to the canvas easily before handing him off to Jason Jordan. The former champions tried to out-grapple Gable, but the former Olympian was always one step ahead of them and forcing Blake & Murphy to retreat. Nothing Blake & Murphy did fazed American Alpha, as nearly everything they attempted to do ended up with the mat masters wrenching away at their limbs. The former champions finally took control of the match after a double-team maneuver in which Murphy nearly took off Gable’s head off a clothesline. Blake & Murphy tried to wear Gable down, but the crafty Olympian was able to slip out of their grasp and tag in his partner. Jordan tossed Blake & Murphy around the ring with ease before spearing Blake and connecting with Grand Amplitude to earn the victory. American Alpha is on a roll as of late in NXT. Could the NXT Tag Team Championship be in their future? Eva Marie & Nia Jax vs Bayley & Carmella The normally exuberant duo of NXT Women’s Champion Bayley & Carmella were slightly subdued as they entered the arena for the main event. The beating they suffered at the hands of Eva Marie & Nia Jax two weeks ago was still fresh in their minds as the bell rang and a furious Carmella pounced on the “Total Divas” star. Eva scrambled away and quickly tagged in Nia Jax. Nia took control of the bout by force, overpowering Bayley and her best friend. Eva and Nia trapped Carmella in the corner and dominated The Princess of Staten Island. Carmella started to turn things around when Nia let her go and charged at her. The fiery Staten Islander evaded her rival, sending Nia through the ropes and to the arena floor, giving Carmella the opportunity to tag in Bayley. The NXT Women’s Champion went right after Eva Marie, capping off a flurry of offense with a Bayley-to-Belly Suplex, only for her pinfall to be broken up by Nia. Carmella almost won the bout after locking Eva in her headscissors submission, but Nia put a stop to that as well. In the end, Nia knocked Bayley off the apron and dragged Eva back to their corner and tagged herself in. The towering competitor crushed Carmella with three leg drops, then let Eva Marie cover The Princess of Staten Island to wrap up the victory. Results * Tag Team Match: American Alpha (Chad Gable & Jason Jordan) defeated Blake & Murphy (w/ Alexa Bliss) * Tag Team Match: Eva Marie & Nia Jax defeated Bayley & Carmella Image gallery 015 NXT 01222016ej 2522--acd4c454ad2e5189ca8d5bf6d4063eb0.jpg 016_NXT_01222016ej_2530--9381c13b99897c6d9d75e1009e549dd2.jpg 017_NXT_01222016ej_2616--1b3ed2775f83043187febdcfbe67e09c.jpg 018_NXT_01222016ej_2611--0754f65b38e85f62c32045bdc68f6634.jpg 019_NXT_01222016ej_2650--35294796c2b842cef6fbe604ca897510.jpg 020_NXT_01222016ej_2656--350394a6785a41f68a02ffa6bfd0b7d4.jpg Media Category:NXT episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Carmella Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie